Eagle
= Eagle = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia This article is about the bird. For other uses, see Eagle (disambiguation). "Eagles" redirects here. For other uses, see Eagles (disambiguation). Golden eagle Eagle is a common name for many large birds of prey of the family Accipitridae; it belongs to several groups of genera that are not necessarily closely related to each other. Most of the 60 species of eagles are from Eurasia and Africa.1 Outside this area, just 14 species can be found – two in North America, nine in Central and South America, and three in Australia. Contents hide * 1Description * 2Distribution * 3Groups ** 3.1Fish eagles ** 3.2Booted eagles ** 3.3Snake eagles ** 3.4Harpy eagles * 4Species * 5Eagles in culture ** 5.1Etymology ** 5.2Religion and folklore ** 5.3Heraldry * 6Notes * 7References * 8Further reading * 9External links Description Eagles are large, powerfully built birds of prey, with heavy heads and beaks. Even the smallest eagles, such as the booted eagle (Aquila pennata), which is comparable in size to a common buzzard (Buteo buteo) or red-tailed hawk (B. jamaicensis), have relatively longer and more evenly broad wings, and more direct, faster flight – despite the reduced size of aerodynamic feathers. Most eagles are larger than any other raptors apart from some vultures. The smallest species of eagle is the South Nicobar serpent eagle (Spilornis klossi), at 450 g (0.99 lb) and 40 cm (16 in). The largest species are discussed below. Like all birds of prey, eagles have very large, hooked beaks for ripping flesh from their prey, strong, muscular legs, and powerful talons. The beak is typically heavier than that of most other birds of prey. Eagles' eyes are extremely powerful, having up to 3.6 times human acuity for the martial eagle, which enables them to spot potential prey from a very long distance.2 This keen eyesight is primarily attributed to their extremely large pupils which ensure minimal diffraction (scattering) of the incoming light. The female of all known species of eagles is larger than the male.34 Eagles normally build their nests, called eyries, in tall trees or on high cliffs. Many species lay two eggs, but the older, larger chick frequently kills its younger sibling once it has hatched. The dominant chick tends to be a female, as they are bigger than the male. The parents take no action to stop the killing.56 Due to the size and power of many eagle species, they are ranked at the top of the food chain as apex predators in the avian world. The type of prey varies by genus. The Haliaeetus and Ichthyophaga eagles prefer to capture fish, though the species in the former often capture various animals, especially other water birds, and are powerful kleptoparasites of other birds. The snake and serpent eagles of the genera Circaetus, Terathopius, and Spilornis predominantly prey on the great diversity of snakes found in the tropics of Africa and Asia. The eagles of the genus Aquila are often the top birds of prey in open habitats, taking almost any medium-sized vertebrate they can catch. Where Aquila eagles are absent, other eagles, such as the buteonine black-chested buzzard-eagle of South America, may assume the position of top raptorial predator in open areas. Many other eagles, including the species-rich Spizaetus genus, live predominantly in woodlands and forest. These eagles often target various arboreal or ground-dwelling mammals and birds, which are often unsuspectingly ambushed in such dense, knotty environments. Hunting techniques differ among the species and genera, with some individual eagles having engaged in quite varied techniques based their environment and prey at any given time. Most eagles grab prey without landing and take flight with it, so the prey can be carried to a perch and torn apart.7 The bald eagle is noted for having flown with the heaviest load verified to be carried by any flying bird, since one eagle flew with a 6.8 kg (15 lb) mule deer fawn.8 However, a few eagles may target prey considerably heavier than themselves; such prey is too heavy to fly with, thus it is either eaten at the site of the kill or taken in pieces back to a perch or nest. Golden and crowned eagles have killed ungulates weighing up to 30 kg (66 lb) and a martial eagle even killed a 37 kg (82 lb) duiker, 7–8 times heavier than the preying eagle.79 Authors on birds David Allen Sibley, Pete Dunne, and Clay Sutton described the behavioral difference between hunting eagles and other birds of prey thus (in this case the bald and golden eagles as compared to other North American raptors):10 Among the eagles are some of the largest birds of prey: only the condors and some of the Old World vultures are markedly larger. It is regularly debated which should be considered the largest species of eagle. They could be measured variously in total length, body mass, or wingspan. Different lifestyle needs among various eagles result in variable measurements from species to species. For example, many forest-dwelling eagles, including the very large harpy and Philippine eagles, have relatively short wingspans, a feature necessary for being able to maneuver in quick, short bursts through densely forested habitats.7 Eagles in the genus Aquila, though found almost strictly in open country, are superlative soarers, and have relatively long wings for their size.7 These lists of the top five eagles are based on weight, length, and wingspan, respectively. Unless otherwise noted by reference, the figures listed are the median reported for each measurement in the guide Raptors of the World11 in which only measurements that could be personally verified by the authors were listed.7 Distribution * Nearctic (USA and Canada): golden eagle (also found in Palearctic), bald eagle * Neotropical (Central and South America): Spizaetus (four species), solitary eagles (two spp.), harpy eagle, crested eagle, black-chested buzzard-eagle * Australasian ** Australia: wedge-tailed eagle (range extends into southern New Guinea), white-bellied sea-eagle (range extends into Asia), little eagle ** New Guinea: Papuan eagle, white-bellied sea-eagle, pygmy eagle Groups Eagles are often informally divided into four groups.117 The snake eagles are placed in the subfamily Circaetinae. The fish eagles, booted eagles, and harpy eagles have traditionally been placed in the subfamily Buteoninae together with the buzzard-hawks (buteonine hawks) and harriers. Some authors may treat these groups as tribes of the Buteoninae; Lerner & Mindell18 proposed separating the eagle groups into their own subfamilies of Accipitridae. Fish eagles Sea eagles or fish eagles take fish as a large part of their diets, either fresh or as carrion. Proposed subfamily Haliaeetinae. Genera: Haliaeetus, Ichthyophaga. Some authors include Gypohierax angolensis, the "vulturine fish eagle" (also called the palm-nut vulture) in this group.17However, genetic analyses indicate it is related to a grouping of Neophron–''Gypaetus''–''Eutriorchis'' (Egyptian vulture, bearded vulture (lammergeier), and Madagascan serpent eagle).19 The fish eagles have a close genetic relationship with Haliastur and Milvus; the whole group is only distantly related to the Buteo group.19 Booted eagles For the species Hieraaetus pennatus (Aquila pennata), see booted eagle. Booted eagles or "true eagles"1720 have feathered tarsi (lower legs). Tribe Aquililae or proposed subfamily Aquilinae. Genera: Aquila, Hieraaetus; Spizaetus, Oroaetus, Spizastur; Nisaetus;19Ictinaetus, Lophoaetus; Polemaetus; and Stephanoaetus.1720 See comments under eagle species for changes to the composition of these genera. Snake eagles Snake or serpent eagles are, as the name suggests, adapted to hunting reptiles. bird does not look like a snake or serpent * Subfamily Circaetinae. Genera: Circaetus, Spilornis, Dryotriorchis, Terathopius.17 * Eutriorchis (subfamily Gypaetinae or Circaetinae). Despite filling the niche of a snake eagle, genetic studies suggest that the Madagascan serpent eagle Eutriorchis is not related.19 Harpy eagles Harpy eagles17 or "giant forest eagles"16 are large eagles that inhabit tropical forests. The group contains two to six species, depending on the author. Although these birds occupy similar niches, and have traditionally been grouped together, they are not all related: the solitary eagles are related to the black-hawks, and the Philippine eagle to the snake eagles. * Harpy eagles (proposed subfamily Harpiinae) ** Harpia harpyja, harpy eagle ― Central and South America. ** Morphnus guianensis, crested eagle ― Central and South America. ** Harpyopsis novaeguineae, Papuan eagle ― New Guinea. * Philippine eagle ** Pithecophaga jefferyi, Philippine eagle ― Philippines. * Solitary eagles ** Chaco eagle or crowned solitary eagle, Buteogallus (formerly Harpyhaliaetus) coronatus ― South America. ** Solitary eagle or montane solitary eagle, Buteogallus (formerly Harpyhaliaetus) solitarius ― South America. Species Martial eagle in Namibia. Philippine eagle, Pithecophaga jefferyi in Southern Philippines. Wedge-tailed eagle in Australia. Major new research into eagle taxonomy suggests that the important genera Aquila and Hieraaetus are not composed of nearest relatives, and it is likely that a reclassification of these genera will soon take place, with some species being moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus.18 * Bonelli's eagle and the African hawk-eagle have been moved from Hieraaetus to Aquila. * Either the greater spotted eagle and lesser spotted eagle should move from Aquila to join the long-crested eagle in Lophaetus, or, perhaps better, all three of these species should move to Ictinaetus with the black eagle. * The steppe eagle and tawny eagle, once thought to be conspecific, are not even each other's nearest relatives. Family Accipitridae Main article: Accipitridae * Subfamily Buteoninae – hawks (buzzards), true eagles and seaeagles ** Genus Geranoaetus *** Black-chested buzzard-eagle, Geranoaetus melanoleucus ** Genus Harpyhaliaetus *** Chaco eagle, Harpyhaliaetus coronatus *** Solitary eagle, H. solitarius ** Genus Morphnus *** Crested eagle, Morphnus guianensis ** Genus Harpia *** Harpy eagle, Harpia harpyja ** Genus Pithecophaga *** Philippine eagle, Pithecophaga jefferyi ** Genus Harpyopsis *** Papuan eagle, Harpyopsis novaeguineae ** Genus Spizaetus *** Black hawk-eagle, S. tyrannus *** Ornate hawk-eagle, S. ornatus *** Black-and-white hawk-eagle, S. melanoleucus - formerly Spizastur *** Black-and-chestnut eagle, S. isidori - formerly Oroaetus ** Genus Nisaetus - previously included in Spizaetus *** Changeable or crested hawk-eagle, N. cirrhatus **** Flores hawk-eagle N. floris - earlier a subspecies, S. c. floris *** Sulawesi hawk-eagle, N. lanceolatus *** Mountain hawk-eagle, N. nipalensis **** Legge's hawk-eagle, Nisaetus kelaarti - previously a race of S. nipalensis *** Blyth's hawk-eagle, N. alboniger *** Javan hawk-eagle, N. bartelsi *** (Northern) Philippine hawk-eagle, N. philippensis **** Pinsker's hawk-eagle (Southern Philippine hawk-eagle), Nisaetus pinskeri - earlier S. philippensis pinskeri *** Wallace's hawk-eagle, N. nanus ** Genus Lophaetus *** Long-crested eagle, Lophaetus occipitalis – possibly belongs in Ictinaetus ** Genus Stephanoaetus *** Crowned eagle, Stephanoaetus coronatus *** Malagasy crowned eagle, Stephanoaetus mahery (extinct) ** Genus Polemaetus *** Martial eagle, Polemaetus bellicosus ** Genus Hieraaetus *** Ayres's hawk-eagle, H. ayresii *** Little eagle, H. morphnoides *** Pygmy eagle, H. weiskei - previously subspecies H. m. weiskei *** Booted eagle, H. pennatus ** Genus Harpagornis (extinct) *** Haast's eagle, †''Harpagornis moorei'' – possibly belongs in either Hieraaetus or Aquila21 ** Genus Lophotriorchis *** Rufous-bellied hawk-eagle, L. kienerii''A steppe eagle in Lahore Zoo, Pakistan ** Genus ''Aquila *** Bonelli's eagle, Aquila fasciata – formerly Hieraaetus fasciatus *** African hawk-eagle, A. spilogaster – formerly in Hieraaetus *** Cassin's hawk-eagle, A. africana – formerly in Hieraaetus or Spizaetus genera *** Golden eagle, A. chrysaetos *** Eastern imperial eagle, A. heliaca *** Spanish imperial eagle A. adalberti *** Steppe eagle, A. nipalensis *** Tawny eagle, A. rapax *** Greater spotted eagle, A. clanga – to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus *** Lesser spotted eagle, A. pomarina – to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus *** Indian spotted eagle, A. hastata – to be moved to Lophaetus or Ictinaetus *** Verreaux's eagle, A. verreauxii *** Gurney's eagle, A. gurneyi *** Wahlberg's eagle, A. wahlbergi - to be moved to Hieraaetus *** Wedge-tailed eagle, A. audax ** Genus Ictinaetus *** Black eagle, Ictinaetus malayensis ** Genus Haliaeetus *** White-tailed eagle, Haliaeetus albicilla *** Bald eagle, H. leucocephalus *** Steller's sea eagle, H. pelagicus *** African fish eagle, H. vocifer *** White-bellied sea eagle, H. leucogaster *** Sanford's sea eagle, H. sanfordi *** Madagascar fish eagle, H. vociferoides *** Pallas' sea eagle, H. leucoryphus ** Genus Ichthyophaga *** Lesser fish eagle, Ichthyophaga humilis *** Grey-headed fish eagle, I. ichthyaetus Short-toed snake eagle in flight * Subfamily Circaetinae: snake-eagles ** Genus Terathopius *** Bateleur, Terathopius ecaudatus ** Genus Circaetus *** Short-toed snake eagle, Circaetus gallicus *** Black-chested snake eagle, C. pectoralis *** Brown snake eagle, C. cinereus *** Fasciated snake eagle, C. fasciolatus *** Western banded snake eagle, C. cinerascens ** Genus Dryotriorchis *** Congo serpent eagle, D. spectabilis ** Genus Spilornis *** Crested serpent eagle, Spilornis cheela **** Central Nicobar serpent eagle, S. minimus (subspecies or species) *** Great Nicobar serpent eagle, S. klossi *** Mountain serpent eagle, S. kinabaluensis *** Sulawesi serpent eagle, S. rufipectus *** Philippine serpent eagle, S. holospilus *** Andaman serpent eagle, S. elgini ** Genus Eutriorchis *** Madagascar serpent eagle, Eutriorchis astur Eagles in culture The sculpture of eagle at the top of the fountain at Plac Orła Białego in Szczecin, Poland Etymology The modern English term for the bird is derived from Latin: aquila by way of French: aigle. The origin of aquila is unknown, but it is believed to possibly derive from either aquilus (meaning dark-colored, swarthy, or blackish) as a reference to the plumage of eagles or from aquilo (meaning north wind). Old English used the term earn, related to Scandinavia's ørn/örn. It is similar to other Indo-European terms for "bird" or "eagle", including Greek: ὄρνις (ornís), Russian: орёл (orël), and Welsh: eryr. In Britain before 1678, eagle referred specifically to the golden eagle, with the other native species, the white-tailed eagle, being known as erne. The modern name "golden eagle" for aquila chrysaetos was introduced by the naturalist John Ray.[citation needed] Religion and folklore Garuda, the Vahana of Lord Vishnu, depicted with an eagle's beak and wings The Moche people of ancient Peru worshiped the eagle and often depicted eagles in their art.22 Ancient writers such as Lucan and Pliny the Elder claimed that the eagle was able to look directly at the sun, and that they forced their fledglings to do the same. Those that blinked would be cast from the nest. This belief persisted until the Medieval era.23 The eagle is the patron animal of the ancient Greek god Zeus. In particular, Zeus was said to have taken the form of an eagle in order to abduct Ganymede, and there are numerous artistic depictions of the eagle Zeus bearing Ganymede aloft, from Classical times up to the present (see illustrations in the Ganymede (mythology) page.)24 Psalm 103 mentions renewing one's youth "as the eagle". Augustine of Hippo gives a curious explanation of this in his commentary on the Psalms.25 The eagle is a common form in the Anglican tradition, often used to support the Bible because of the symbolism of spreading the gospel over the world. Additional symbolic meanings for "eagle" include the pronouncements to the Israelites in Exodus 19:4; Psalms 103:5 and Isaiah 40:31. The United States eagle feather law stipulates that only individuals of certifiable Native American ancestry enrolled in a federally recognized tribe are legally authorized to obtain eagle feathers for religious or spiritual reasons.26 In Canada, the poaching of eagle feathers for the booming U.S. market has sometimes resulted in the arrests of First Nations person for the crime.27 Heraldry Main article: Eagle (heraldry) Coat of Arms of Austria Eagles are an exceptionally common symbol in heraldry, being considered the "King of Birds" in contrast to the lion, the "King of Beasts". They are particularly popular in Germanic countries such as Austria, due to their association with the Holy Roman Empire. The eagle of the Holy Roman Empire was two-headed, supposedly representing the two divisions, East and West, of the old Roman Empire. Heraldic eagles are most often found displayed, i.e. with their wings and legs extended. They can also occur close, i.e. with their wings folded, or rising, i.e. about to take flight. The heads, wings, and legs of eagles can also be found independently. Notes # Jump up^ "There are four major groups of eagles: fish eagles, booted eagles, snake eagles and giant forest eagles."16 References # Jump up^ del Hoyo, J.; Elliot, A. & Sargatal, J. (editors). (1994). Handbook of the Birds of the World Volume 2: New World Vultures to Guineafowl. Lynx Edicions. ISBN 84-87334-15-6 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Ferguson-Lees, et al.) # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # '''Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' from # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Larco Herrera, Rafael and Berrin, Kathleen (1997) The Spirit of Ancient Peru Thames and Hudson, New York, ISBN 0500018022 # Jump up^ Badke, David. The Medieval Bestiary # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Psalm 103 in Augustine's commentary. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Further reading * Collinson, Martin. "Splitting headaches? Recent taxonomic changes affecting the British and Western Palaearctic lists". British Birds, vol. 99 (June 2006), pp. 306–323. External links * PBS Nature: Eagles * PBS Video Episode: American Eagle * Eagle photos on Oriental Bird Images * Eagle videos on the Internet Bird Collection * Web of the Conservation Biology Team-Bonelli's Eagle, of the University of Barcelona * Decorah Eagles: 24/7 Live Webcam from The Raptor Resource Project * EagleCAM: White-bellied Sea Eagles Live Webcam at Discovery Centre in Sydney, Australia * Categories: * Accipitridae * Eagles * National symbols of Armenia * National symbols of Austria * National symbols of the Czech Republic * National symbols of Egypt * National symbols of Germany * National symbols of Ghana * National symbols of Iraq * National symbols of Liechtenstein * National symbols of Mexico * National symbols of Nigeria * National symbols of Poland * National symbols of Romania * National symbols of Serbia * National symbols of Spain * National symbols of Syria * National symbols of Yemen * National symbols of Zambia * Birds on stamps * Birds of prey * Birds by common name Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version In other projects * Wikimedia Commons * Wikiquote Languages * Afrikaans * Ænglisc * العربية * Aragonés * Asturianu * Aymar aru * বাংলা * Bân-lâm-gú * Български * བོད་ཡིག * Bosanski * Brezhoneg * Буряад * Català * Чӑвашла * Čeština * ChiShona * Cymraeg * Dansk * Deitsch * Deutsch * Diné bizaad * Eesti * Ελληνικά * Эрзянь * Español * Esperanto * Euskara * فارسی * Føroyskt * Français * Furlan * Gaeilge * Gàidhlig * Galego * ગુજરાતી * 客家語/Hak-kâ-ngî * 한국어 * Hausa * Հայերեն * हिन्दी * Hrvatski * Ido * Bahasa Indonesia * עברית * Basa Jawa * ಕನ್ನಡ * Kapampangan * Kirundi * Kiswahili * Kreyòl ayisyen * Kurdî * Лакку * Лезги * Latina * Latviešu * Lietuvių * Magyar * Македонски * മലയാളം * मराठी * مازِرونی * Bahasa Melayu * Baso Minangkabau * Монгол * မြန်မာဘာသာ * Nāhuatl * Nederlands * नेपाली * नेपाल भाषा * 日本語 * Nordfriisk * Norsk bokmål * Norsk nynorsk * Occitan * ਪੰਜਾਬੀ * پنجابی * پښتو * Picard * Plattdüütsch * Português * Română * Русский * Sámegiella * Scots * Shqip * Simple English * Словѣньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ * Soomaaliga * کوردیی ناوەندی * Српски / srpski * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Basa Sunda * Suomi * Svenska * Tagalog * தமிழ் * తెలుగు * ไทย * ᏣᎳᎩ * Tsetsêhestâhese * Türkçe * Удмурт * Українська * اردو * Tiếng Việt * Võro * Winaray * ייִדיש * 粵語 * 中文 Edit links * This page was last modified on 30 January 2017, at 19:40. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * * Category:Degenerates